Father and Daughter Bonding
by XxBoneHeadxX
Summary: A lovely day spent between a father and his daughter.


It was a lovely afternoon in rapture. The splicers were singing, the residents were screaming, and overall the lovely little sisters were humming. One little sister in particular loved to sing and dance. She liked to have a skip in her walk and a breeze in her hair as she mozied on down the hallways of Rapture each and evey morning and afternoon. She wore a lovely green dress that wasn't as torn and dirty as every other little sister's dress was. HER Big Daddy spoiled her rotten. She loved spending time with her Big Daddy. He was her savior her protecter! This little siste knew just how well she was being taken care of and took it as something to greatly apreciate,

"Come on Daddy! Faster faster!" the little sister sang swinging her hips and flailing everywhere as she walked down the lovely white halls. She loved to look at all of the statues of her Big Daddy as she moved around. She and the other little sisters often got into arguments over whose Big Daddy it was. Most often thinking it was their own. However Sophia (the little sister) knew otherwise. It was hers and hers alone no one could tell the the amazing man in the diver suit WASN'T her Big Daddy, and if they did she would throw a FIT!

"Daddy where are we going?" Sophia asked her Big Daddy Mr. B. The large man uttered out a single moan a large whale-like sound from his dried out bloodied lips. "You want me to find Angels? Okay I can do that!" Sophia giggled and sniffed the air. She wrapped her tiny hand around Mr. B's large gloved hand and led him away from the large glass wall. She stopped randomly and told Mr. B to wait. She wandered towards a large flower shop. She plucked a small rose and skipped back to her Big Daddy. "Look what I brought you Daddy!" she smiled happily as she handed it over to him.

The large man moaned and twirled it in his hand. He loved his little sister. He took her as a great responsibilaty and looked down upon any Big Daddy that made their own little sister cry. Sophia smiled and led him towards the angel. "Isn't she beautiful?" Sophia asked Mr. B. He moaned and prepared as the little sister got down on her knees and raised her large syringe. _BOOM! __CRASH!_ The little sister perked up startled but continued on with her ceramony of ADAM collecting. The Big Daddy moved to go check out the sound without being to far away from his little sister.

Suddenly a spider splicer came tumbling from the ceiling. He seemed to have landed on his face instead of his feet. "Wrong landing position dumbass!" said another spider splicer. The Big Daddy was steaming no one was ever to swear in front of his Little sister! The Big Daddy charged with the unmatched fury of a father's will to protect his daughter. More splicers came filling in. Suddenly an army of splicers filled the room. Sophia (Being a smart little sister) decided to hide from the scary monsters known as splicers. She hid in a small hole that one could only get to by crawling under a table.

After many loud screams and drill sounds an what seemed like hours had passed. Hours of complete and total silence. Sophia could no longer hear the horrid sounds of the splicers screaming. However she could no longer hear her father's load whale-like moans. Suddenly a hand popped out of nowhere grabbing the poor girl's ankle and dragging her out of the hole. "NO NO NO!" Sophia screamed as the splicer that pulled her out licked his lips. "Daddy!" the little sister cried seeing the large man just...SITTING there. As if he had nothing to do at the momment. Did he not care? No no no of course he cared! Why wouldn't he? He WAS her Big Daddy after all.

"Daaaddy please help me!" the little sister cried out again. "He ain't gonna help you little girl! You wanna know why?" the splicer asked, Sophia nodded "Because he is dead" he said before thrusting his hand into her stomach and pulling out her precious baby. Sophia's precious ADAM slug. Sophia dropped to the ground dead.

So much for a day of father and daughter bonding.


End file.
